recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MA
Hi! Good to see you :). This is the current Foodie welcome which I'll probably change soon. Hi there! As one of Foodie's contributors, I'd like to personally welcome you into the community. Don't be fooled into thinking that this is a machine-generated response. I am a real human being who took the time to press a few buttons to deliver this message to you. I'd love to help you find your way around Foodie. Please don't hesitate to reply to this message if there's anything I can do to help. Tell us more about you We're a community of foodies here, and we'd like to know more about you. So: *'Be sure to tell the community something about yourself' by adding information to your userpage. *'Give your profile an icon/avatar.' You can change/update your avatar by using the "upload image" box to the right. Share your stuff * Want to share your opinions on food? Write an article or comment on others. * Have a recipe everybody loves? Just cook something really cool that you'd like to share with others? Add it to Foodie. Help build our food encyclopedia *Foodie's encyclopedia works just like Wikipedia, only for food! Check out the encyclopedia here, and add your food knowledge. ** Maybe you want to write about your favorite food? ** How about rating your favorite and least favorite foods? *There are tons of things you can do! You can even see what the rest of the community is talking about or working on using our "Site Scout", the real-time site activity monitor. Questions? Problems? Please let me know if I can assist you with anything. Elocina 01:40, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Formats I see no reason why you couldn't use those formats. If they don't work, you or I could always edit them so they look right. Also, just a tip: messages you leave here aren't automatically associated with your username like they are on wikiHow. That's why you need to leave four tildes (~s) after anything you write -- it looks like this ~~~~. Thanks for Old-Fashioned Bread Pudding Hope you don't mind that I tweaked things a bit. I'm also going to try to add a picture. Elocina 21:35, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Slow-Cooker Pork Chop recipe. Glad to see you back. Hope everything is going well for you and your family. Elocina 21:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi MA, Always glad to have an experienced wiki-er join us. We have a lot of content, but we are still building the community and site organization is still a challenge :-) We'd love any help you have time for. http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 17:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hi MA, I saw the note you left for Elocina. That's great you want to get back involved with Recipes, we sure could use it! angies (talk) 18:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Have you tried our new Rich text editor? Its more like a normal editor like you have on word or gmail. You may have to enable it in your under the editing section.. select enable rich text editing... Its super cool and makes editing so much easier! Have fun! angies (talk) 19:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) hi again! Glad to see that you're still editing here :). I just wanted to wish you a belated Happy New Year and let you know that I was the "anon" (forgot to log in) who recently edited the Strawberry pie recipe. Elocina 19:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC)